


All it Takes is a Spark

by zorinagirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But different, But really Stiles is magic and connected to the Hales, Eventual Sterek, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, Lots more tags to come and a rating change, M/M, Magic Portals, Mysterious witchy woman, Premonitions in a way, Stiles gets lots of weird feelings, The Hale Fire, Young Stiles, at first, eventual magic!stiles, lots of stiles feels, universe jumping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorinagirl/pseuds/zorinagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night of the Hale fire was when it all started but many didn't know that. It would take years before anyone would truly know the effects of that night and what it would mean for Beacon Hills. And for Derek and Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: I Feel it in My Bones

**Author's Note:**

> There is no beta for this so all mistakes are mine! I'm working on writing more for this already so there should be more coming soon. I'd love to know if its worth it though, so if you like this (even though there's not much here yet) PLEASE leave a comment or kudos or subscribe!! There's a lot more story to come with fluff and magic and jumping to different worlds and evil emissaries and all that fun stuff!!
> 
> Enjoy!

It was the dead of night when Stiles woke suddenly, breath labored and sweat covering his body. He was shaking uncontrollably but that didn't stop him from jumping out of bed and almost tripping over his shoes in an attempt to get to his father's room.

"Papa, papa, wake up! You have to wake up!" His voice was hoarse for some reason, not that it mattered since his fists were pounding on the Sheriff's door loud enough to wake up the whole neighborhood. At least, that's what it sounded like to John as he scrambled out of bed to open the door. Why Stiles hadn't just come in, John would never know.

"Stiles, calm down. I'm right here. What's wrong?" Strong arms wrap around the small boy and his fists are still pounding on whatever they can. It takes Stiles a second to realize its not the door he's hitting anymore. Words come tumbling out of Stiles' mouth in an incoherent rush but John is used to this. Its not the first time Stiles has woken him up in the middle of the night, frantic about one thing or another. He thought it was getting better, that Stiles was accepting his mother's death now, but maybe he was wrong.

"Shhh, take a deep breath, son. I'm here, I'm listening. Take your time." Stiles tries to calm down, he really does, but there's something inside him that just keeps screaming for him to hurry. He has to force through the panic and tell his dad. _Tell him now, Stiles! Before its too late.._

"The Hales, papa! You have to save the Hales. They're in trouble. Its so hot and they're all scared." Stiles is crying now, tears staining his cheeks as he clings to his father's t-shirt. John frowns, not understanding a thing his son just said. How would he know all that? The kid barely even knows the Hale family. "What do you mean, Stiles? I'm sure they're fine."

"No! I saw it! I could feel it, papa! Please, you have to save them!" Fists start pounding on John's chest again. Stiles is even more frantic now than he first was. What the hell was going on?! "Okay, okay. Calm down. I'll go check on them, alright? I'll make sure they're safe." Shaking his head in confusion still, John quickly changes his clothes and heads downstairs, Stiles running after him, bare feet slapping on the wood floor.

"Whoa there, you head back to bed, son. I'll be back soon," John states firmly, hand resting on Stiles' shoulder just as the boy cries out, "But I have to come! I need to be there, papa!" His eyes are still wet with tears and all John really wants to do is hug his son, but that won't help Stiles calm down and he knows it. With a sigh, John grabs Stiles' coat and shoes, making sure he's bundled up good before going outside, even if it is summer.. The last thing he needs is a sick kid on his hands.

"You stay in the cruiser, you hear me? I don't want you running around bothering the Hales at this time of night," John tells Stiles with a stern look as they turn off onto the road that heads to the Preserve. "Bad enough I have to," He mumbles to himself quietly, glancing over at Stiles once more. Its then that he sees the kid's eyes widen with panic and he nearly slams on the brakes. All it takes is one look in the direction of the Hale property and he suddenly switches into Sheriff mode, foot pressing down on the gas pedal as he grabs the radio and calls in the scene before him.

The next few hours flash by in a rush. They try to put out the fire as quickly as possible but by the time the last flame is out, there isn't much left of the house. Its a gruesome sight, sorting through the ruble. But worst of all was finding his son, covered in ash and even more tears running down those small, innocent cheeks, standing amongst the blackened leftovers of the house just staring at a wall. John wasn't sure what wall it was but that hardly mattered at a time like this.

"Stiles! What are you doing in here?!" He's at Stiles' side in an instant, pulling him impossibly close as he picks the young boy up and gruffly continues, "I told you to stay in the cruiser, dammit! You could have gotten hurt." The possibility of losing his son so soon after Claudia.. It nearly breaks him and, in seconds, John is wiping his own tears away. Its Stiles' tiny, heartbroken voice that really breaks his heart though.

"I couldn't save them. I tried, papa, I really did. But.. I wasn't good enough." Stiles sniffles right next to John's ear before breaking down and letting sob after sob shake his body. Stiles hadn't cried this hard since that last night at the hospital as he held his mother for the last time. Words escaped John in this moment. All he could do was carry Stiles out to the cruiser and hold him until he cried himself to sleep. As he laid his son on the backseat and tucked his own jacket around him, a thousand thoughts passed through John's mind but the loudest and most important of all was: _How did Stiles know?_

It would take years for his question to be answered.


	2. In for a Penny, in for a Pound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the second time Stiles had ever been to the Hale house and this time wasn't turning out how he'd expected either.
> 
> Why the hell can't this place be normal?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just to clarify, the italicized words are either Stiles' thoughts or his conscience. Whichever you prefer to read it as. The exception is when its in dialogue, then its just an exaggerated word. If that makes sense..
> 
> Also, I know this chapter is short but I'm still working on writing more. Do you prefer shorter chapters that are posted more often or longer chapters that you have to wait longer for as well? Let me know!!

"I'm telling you, dude, it was awesome! Greenberg totally puked all over Harris' shoes and the look on his face was priceless. Can't believe you missed it, bro!" Scott groans on the other end of the phone before speaking, his voice sounding hopeful. "You got pics though, right? Tell me you got pics."

"Pfft. Of course I got pics. What are best friends for if not to document the embarrassing moments of the Evil Douche Teacher From Hell that the other missed cause he's currently playing hooky to try and get a job with the creepy veterinarian? Hold on, I'll send 'em to you," Stiles tacks on without even seeming winded. He lowers his phone and starts composing the text to Scott, who can still be heard talking, even with the phone that far away from Stiles' ear. It makes Stiles chuckle and shake his head. How'd he end up with such a dorky best friend?

"Dude, he's not creepy! And this totally helps me save up for the new Call of Duty game that _you_ said I should buy cause you want to play it and you're broke." The text is finally finished, having taken longer than it should have due to the many times Stiles almost tripped and had to actually look where he was walking, and he hits send just as a tree appears in front of him. It so wasn't there the last time he looked.. Good thing Stiles is resilient. _Note to self: Don't text and walk in a forest at the same time._ Yeah, that's right, Stiles is in a forest. Not just any forest though; the Beacon Hills Preserve. To be even more precise, the Hale property. If anyone were to ask Stiles why he was there, he'd have no answer for them. Something just felt.. weird. It was almost as if something was drawing him closer. "Stiles! You hang up on me, dude?"

Stiles blinks and holds the phone back up to his ear. "Huh? Oh, sorry! Got in a little argument with a tree for a second but I came out swinin'. Last I heard was something about my broke ass?" And yep, that's another groan from Scott. "Stiiillleesss. That was like ages ago! Now I have to tell you everything again." And so he does, but its not like Stiles is listening this time either. He's more focused on the burnt husk of a house that's now looming over him like something from a nightmare. In fact, it was in quite a few of his nightmares..

 _Translation: Every nightmare was about this house._ Or more specifically, what happened here all those years ago. The night of the fire. This is the first time he's been here since then. Stiles had seen the report on his father's desk and, of course, he'd stolen it and read it in one of the bathroom stalls at the station. There had been only one survivor, Peter Hale, but he became somewhat of a hermit ever since that night. He was only ever seen out at night, and if that wasn't creepy enough, it was always usually on a full moon. What was it Melissa said to him once? Something about how they came up with the word lunatic.. _All the crazies come out on a full moon_ , Stiles thought to himself, shaking his head as he realized how accurately that applied to Peter. After all, he'd lost his mom and it almost broke him. He couldn't imagine what it would be like losing your whole family. _Except, did Peter lose his whole_ _family?_

Every body had been accounted for except for one. Derek Hale.

Stiles had felt a disturbing about of guilt reading the number of casualties from that night. He doesn't remember why anymore.

"...And now my mom says I have to do my own laundry. Can you believe that?! Like I know how to run that thing!" All Stiles can do is bite his lip and try not to laugh as he replies, "Yeah, sounds awful, buddy. Just remember, whites and reds don't mix. Avoid at all costs, unless you like pink."

"Pink? I like pink, I guess. But what does that have to do with laundry?" Stiles nearly facepalms but refrains cause last time he did that, he somehow gave himself a black eye. _Or maybe that was from the shower incident.. Which will not be repeated so it was the facepalm, definitely the facepalm_. "I'll clue you in later tonight. We're still on for Pizza and Halo at my house, right?"

The house seems like its drawing him in and Stiles doesn't know if he likes that or if its creeping him out. Probably the latter.. And yet he still takes a few steps toward it. "Yeah, man, we better still be on! I'm in the mood to demolish you, so you better watch out!" Scott's laughter helps Stiles relax a little and he's not freaking out quite as much now. Except for the fact that all of a sudden he feels the overwhelming need to get inside the house and he doesn't know why.

His eyes dart around, still unsure as he distractedly mumbles, "Sure, Scotty. I gotta go. I'll see you later." He hangs up without a response from Scott and opens the front door. _When the hell did I get on the porch?_ Its dark and eerily quiet all around him, so naturally he's creeped out again, especially without Scott's voice to ground him. Stiles didn't remember it being so.. sad. Course, he didn't remember much from that night. Just that he fell asleep in the back seat of the cruiser, which was awesome cause his dad never let him do that. And you know, the heat. He remembered the heat.

Now though, its cold. Like _didIstepintoafreezer_ cold. _That's weird. Right?_ There's a board in Stiles' path that he doesn't see, and sure enough... "Shit! Ow!" Hoping around on one foot while clutching the other in a room full of 'Stiles Hazards' (His dad's phrase, not his) was probably not going to help the situation. Its not long before Stiles is sitting on the floor with a disgruntled look on his face, one hand still clutching at his toe while the other rubs his now sore ass. "This is so not going to end well, I just have a feeling. And," Stiles sighs over exaggeratedly, scratching his jaw, "now you're talking to yourself, Stiles. Talking to yourself in the remains of a burnt, old house that scares the shit out of you but you're here anyways cause of a feeling that just won't go away. Nice one. One reservation for Eichen house coming right up."

Stiles is halfway into rolling his eyes at the situation he's gotten himself into when he sees a light out of the corner of his eye. Turning towards it, he realizes the light is coming from deeper into the house. With another sigh (He seems to be doing that a lot more lately), bracing himself on the wall behind him, Stiles pulls himself up and immediately brushes his hand on his shirt cause Stiles is pretty sure there was something gooey there and that's just all kinds of disgusting. "In for a penny, in for a pound, Stilinski." He wouldn't be able to leave now, not with his curiosity peaked. Self preservation be damned.

There's just enough daylight streaming through the house for him to make out where he's walking and soon enough, Stiles finds the source of the _sonotdaylight_ light. Its unlike anything Stiles has ever seen. Swirls of color wrap around each other to form what looks like a black hole only, you know, with color. Stiles tries to look around it, to see what's behind, but all he finds is a wall. Just a bare, blackened wall, nothing special.

"How the hell am I supposed to explain this to Scott?" Stiles mumbles to himself as he runs a hand through his hair, what little he has at least. Its the thought that counts anyways. Seconds later, his lips are curled into a grin and he pulls out his cell, turning on the camera to take a video of it while smugly muttering, "You gotta believe me now, Scotty." Feeling quite proud of himself, he tucks his phone back into his pocket and decides to get a better look, stepping almost close enough to touch. And that's exactly what Stiles plans on doing.

Until he sees an arm come through it. With a body attached. And then, _Okay, freaking out now!_ and, _Oh hey, that's freaking awesome!_ melt into one giant thought of, _Whoa.. This is totally not something I see everyday_. And by the time all that has gone through his head, the body has turned into a woman and that woman is staring at him a look that's something like _Iwanttouseyouformyowndeviousneeds_. Which, contrary to what Stiles thought (And believe you me, Stiles has thought about it a lot. He's a healthy teenage boy, what do you expect?), its not really having the desired affect on him. In fact, the only thought going through his head right now is, _Oh shit run!_ and yet Stiles can't seem to move. Never a good sign.

"Oh yes, you'll do just fine," The woman practically purrs as she speaks, covering the distance between them in a few sure strides until she's almost plastered to his chest. A hand comes up to grab hold of Stiles' neck with just the right amount of pressure to make it uncomfortable and then she's whispering something that sounds an awful lot like Latin and, _Shit, THAT'S never a good sign_. Stiles' body chooses then to finally start working and he starts fighting her hold, like somewhere deep inside him, something recognizes what she's doing and doesn't like it. He manages to get lose enough to punch her (Yeah, not really his greatest moment, punching a girl, but in his defense, she's kinda badass and not in the good way) and all it manages to do is make her laugh, a shrill, unpleasant sound that echoes off the walls. "That tickled. Tsk, tsk. And here I thought you'd actually be a challenge."

The woman grabs Stiles' arm painfully tight and pulls him closer to the swirl of color that he's pretty much figured out is a portal now. She has a twisted smirk on her face that sickens Stiles to the core and he's not sure why (But give him time, he'll get there). "Now, sweetheart. Be a good boy and keep my pet company for me? He's bound to get awfully lonely without me." And with that, Stiles finds himself being shoved through the portal. It doesn't take long. In fact, it only really takes a couple seconds and he hits the ground with such force that it knocks the breath out of him. All he can do is lay there, head throbbing as his vision starts to get blurry.

Its then that he hears it. He thinks its a howl, but it could be a growl too. Whichever it is, its most likely coming from the giant furry, dog looking creature that's running straight towards him.

The last thing that goes through Stiles' mind before he passes out is, _It better not eat me_.


End file.
